Unexpected
by Star Wars Queen
Summary: Richard Grayson leads a double life, and is fine. Kori is a college student who craves adventure. These two meet and start a romance, that is full of adventure. I promise, better than sounds. more TT characters will be in later. Please review, nicely :
1. Chapter 1

"I hate my life." Kori thought to herself as she was taking a jog through the park. Living in Gotham had many downsides in her eyes, but the park was quiet and usually empty during the week days compared to weekend. Stupid college crap and my stupid parents," she wasn't quick to anger but life was starting to get to her. Going to college was stressful, and to make matters worse she wasn't sure what her major should be. She was living in an apartment close to campus with one of her closest friends, Rachel, and they had fun, but she didn't know where she was going in life, which scared her.

She was consumed in her thoughts and not paying attention to where she was running. A few seconds later she felt a huge impact that threw her to the ground.

" What the?" she said angrily as she opened her eyes and saw someone, a male, on top of her.

" Geez," he said angrily getting off of her, " pay attention to where you are going!" Kori was furious, her day already sucked and now she ran into a complete stranger who was pissed at her.

" Sorry, I'm sorry." she said still on the floor. The guy sighed and looked down on her, and gave an even bigger sigh when he rolled his eyes and reached out his hand to help her up. Surprised by this gesture she awkwardly took it and stood.

" Sorry for blowing up on you, it was partially my fault." He said as Kori noticed his dark hair and bright blue eyes.

" Umm, no problem." She said awkwardly. The boy noticed a small blush creep up on her cheeks and he felt inwardly pleased.

" I'm Richard." He said holding out a sweaty hand connected to a very muscular arm.

"Kori Anders." She said as she shook his hand a little bit dazed. She did a double take on his face and realized that this was Richard Grayson who was adoptive son of Bruce Wayne, one of the most wealthy men in the world.

" Umm yeah, sorry again about that whole running into, I kind of got into my own rhythm and yeah," he said awkwardly, but not wanting to leave this new and attractive stranger he wanted something to say.

" Yeah no problem, same here, just thinking and listening to my music," she finished lamely, feeling the same as her companion.

"So, Kori, you come here often?" He asked lamely with a slight chuckle. She laughed and he immediately smiled at her.

"Um, I guess you could say that." She stated.

" Well," he started as his phone went off, he saw Bruce's name come up and sighed, " I am so sorry, but I have to take this, could you wait for one sec?" he asked.

" Yeah of course," she said feeling very awkward.

" Hey Bruce," Richard said as he turned to this side, " could this wait like, five minutes?" She noticed what he said and blushed as she looked to her feet.

" I'm sorry Richard but, no." Bruce said looking out from his office. " I called to remind you about the upcoming ball tomorrow night for Wayne Enterprises and I noticed that you don't have a date." Richard could hear the amusement in Bruce's voice.

" Yeah, umm about that, I just haven't found the right person," Richard said under his breath hoping that Kori didn't hear that and catch on to what he was referring to, unfortunate for him, she did.

" Richard it's a simple party, all you need to do is simply ask someone to accompany you, as a host you must have a date." Bruce was relieved that Richard wasn't interested in girls. A few years ago it seemed like a new one every other week, but he had matured since then and was to busy being Richard Grayson by day and Robin by night.

" I guess I could find, somebody." Richard grumbled. Kori heard this and he girlish imagination visioned herself as his date, but she mentally shook herself from that fantasy.

" Good. Then I will see you when I get home." Bruce said and clicked off the phone.

" Yeah, sure." Richard sighed and hung up. He turned and saw her standing there somewhat embarrassed and he couldn't help but smile. It has been a long time since someone could look so adorable by just standing there. " I'm sorry about that." he said trying to hide his affection.

" No problem." she said sheepishly. He sensed that he made her nervous and felt a swell of pride.

" It was just my, um adoptive father." He told her knowing that there was a slim choice she couldn't put the clues together but he could tell she was smart.

" Yeah I know, Bruce Wayne." She blushed.

" Umm, yeah." he laughed awkwardly but gathered up his confidence. " It was about tomorrow night, there is a party at Wayne Manor." He was hoping to ask this pleasant stranger but didn't want to see creepy so he decided to take it slow.

" Oh that's cool." she said unsure how to answer.

" Yeah, he called because I don't have a date for it." he said with an edge to his voice, trying to hint towards something but she wasn't catching on. " I don't really know you Kori , and I mean you could have a boyfriend." he said fastly bracing himself for her answer.

" NO!" She said as fast as her mouth would allow her. " there is no boyfriend in the picture."

" Oh," he inwardly smiled, " then would you like to join me tomorrow night, not as like a date, date, but more of a friend date, you know what we don't have to even call it a date, we could call it,"

" Tomorrow night works out, great!" she said cutting him off and smiling.

" Cool, so tomorrow night." he said, " you know what let me take you home just so I don't seem like some creeper who asks you out and then ditches you in the middle of the park."

They began the fifteen minute walk to her house by just talking about the weather and the latest movies that were out and both found it incredibly easy to converse.

As they made their way up to her house in a small suburb on the out skirts he walked her up to her door.

" So my prom dress should work right?" she asked as they were finishing up their conversation.

" The way that you described it, it sounds perfect." they both gave a small smile.

They both seemed oblivious to the passer bys looking at them and recognizing Richard.

" So tomorrow as four then?"

" Tomorrow at four." She repeated, and smiled as she walked backwards up the steps.

" Bye." his heart was pounding and his confidence was high so he threw in a suave wink as he began to run home with more adrenaline then when he had started. was in a state of shock as she walked inside her house.

" Who was that?" her mother asked kindly with sharp eyes as Kori entered with her head in the clouds.

" It was, just a friend mom."

" A friend?" her mother noticed her daughters attitude. " A friend whose face seems to be on the front of magazines quite often."

" Oh," she giggled. " Yeah, Richard. I guess he is, I never really payed much attention to him until today."

" Well he seemed more than friendly to you today." Her mother sad as she raised her eyebrows.

" Who was more than friendly?" her father asked coming down the stairs with a newspaper in his hands and a concerned look on his face.

" Kori went out running and came back with Richard Grayson. Bruce Wayne's ward." Her mother answered her father. Both had their eyes in her the whole time.

" We kind of, well ran into each other and started talking and well I have a date with him tomorrow night." She said grinning and ran up the stairs past her dad.

She left her parents standing in shock.

" I thought she wasn't interested in boys." Her father told her mom worriedly.

" So, ok tell me again!" one of her best friends Karen squealed in the phone. Karen had been her friend for a few years, and had almost as much energy as Kori did sometimes. She had beautiful black skin, and always looked classy. She didn't always get along with Kori's rommmate, Rachel, who was the complete opposite, but they always has fun. When it came to boys, Karen was more outgoing, and Kori was a bit reserved and shy.

"Oh my gosh Karen!" Kori sighed and smiled. " No!" she laughed.

" I still can't believe it! I mean he is so gorgeous!" SHE squealed.

" Yeah I guess."

" You guess! He is so attractive and I mean being the adoptive son of a billionaire isn't to bad!"

" It doesn't matter how rich he is." she smiled and laughed. " Plus it's not like we are dating, he needed a date and I said yes, I didn't agree to marry him."

" So, you have found a date?" Bruce asked over a very late supper.

" Yeah." Richard answered trying to avoid the inevitable.

" Who is it? Is it LeAnn?" Bruce prodded.

" No."

" Well are you going to tell me her name?" Richard paused for a few moments.

" It's Kori."

" Kori who?" Bruce pried with his eye brows raised.

" Kori Anders." Richard was starting at his food the whole time. This was the first time that Bruce didn't know the girls family or social standing and he wanted to keep it that way. Bruce noticed that as he said her name his eyes lit up a bit and was probably thinking about her, he mentally smiled.

" Well I can't wait to meet her." Richard sighed relief.

That night as he was lying in bed he replayed the whole day in his head. He replayed the way she brushed her hair from her eyes and how green her eyes were. He looked at the clock and prayed that there wouldn't be a need for the Dynamic Duo tonight, he wanted sleep to stay up all night after the party to talk to his beautiful date.

Kori woke up at around 9:30 and smiled. Today she was going to hang out with the best looking guy she had ever met and he was somewhat interested in her too. She decided to get moving and start her day, anxious for the night.

Richard slept through the whole night and wasn't disturb by a crime. He got up, went to the gym and had one of the best workouts of his life. He was excited for tonight, it was thrilling for him to have barely met someone and already feel an attraction. He thought that things like this only happened in movies.

The rest of the day took forever for both. By the time that four o'clock came around, both were nervous and ready.

"Kori he's here!" Her mother announced as she peeked through the windows. She took one more look in her mirror as she double checked her black gown. It clung to her waist and flowed out slightly, with a sheer layer over the rest, it was strapless so she held a sweater in her arms. She pulled her bangs back with her hand as she double checked her wavy hair, with the sides pulled back. Surprisingly she was satisfied and she dashed downstairs to look out the window. A black BMW came to a halt and Richard stepped out, wearing a tuxedo, and looked absolutely breathtaking to Melody.

Richard looked at his reflection in his car window and shrugged his shoulders a few times releasing tension, took a deep breath and then walked up to the door. He knocked once before the door swiftly opened, by her mom.

" Hello Mrs. Anders." He said nervously, mentally slapping himself for being nervous.

" Hello Mr. Grayson, come on in, Kori is,"

" Here!" She said running to the door. " Bye Mom, I love you." She gave her mom a quick peck on the cheek and then walked outside.

Richard was standing there in awe of her appearance.

" Bye sweetie, have fun." She said and closed the door, but her body went straight to the curtains to watch.

" Hey." Kori said.

" Hey." Richard said with an eyebrow raised and smile. " You look good." He said, but she blushed because he said 'good' in a way that meant more than what it seemed.

" Thank you, you too." She said, looking at how his tuxedo brought out his muscles.

" So, you still live at home?" He asked as he opened her door.

" Only on some weekends, I have an apartment in the city."

" Really, where?"

" Right on Nutwood and State College." She said as she sat down, he shut the door open, making a mental note to make sure that those apartments were safe.

" That sounds fun." He said as he slid in the drivers seat and started the car.

"Yeah, it is." She paused for a moment, looking for conversation. " You still live at home?" She already knew the answer.

" Yeah I do. I am attending school, but since I am going to take over Wayne Enterprises one day, it just makes things easier." She thought about what he said.

" That seems like a large responsibility. Your life must be hectic." He gave a laugh.

" You have no idea." His eyes darkened a little and Kori was curious, but didn't push it. He drove smoothly through the city until they came onto a large road that led up to Wayne Manor.

" So what is this shin-dig?" She asked nervously.

" Some elitist ball for Bruce's business, it's hell for both if us but mandatory. "

" Got it."

" You nervous?" He asked with a small smirk.

" No!" She said quickly, but the butterflies in her stomach said otherwise. He smiled sympathetically, seeing right through her.


	2. Chapter 2

As they pulled up to a huge mansion, Kori felt her heart race and she was terrified that is would pop out of her chest. As the car was put into park, Richard hopped out of his side and then walked around and had the door open before she had her seat belt unbuckled. She blushed looking down,

" Thank-you." she muttered. He held out his arm with a side ways grin.

" Old-fashioned I know, but it's proper etiquette." She took it as he led her through giant doors into a very crowded house. As she looked around she saw every politician she knew from the state, local celebrities and business icons. She had never been in the presence of so many people, that she began to feel self conscious and her nerves made her start to shake. Richard felt her emotions and took his other hand and placed it on hers.

" I promise, I got your back." He whispered, she looked at him and smiled. As they their way through different rooms they heard a loud voice call,

" Yo, Rich!" A short boy in a green tux came up to them. " Yo, dude there are so many people here!" Energy seems to burst from inside of them

" There you two are!" Another voice came. A tall, muscular man came up to them in a very nice tuxedo. His skin as dark and teeth brilliantly white, Kori was intimidated by the small ambush. "I was wondering when you would," He started looking at Richard, " Well hello there little lady!" He grinned at Kori.

" Kori these are my friends, Garfield Logan and Victor Stone." Garfield have a goofy bow and and Victor just gave Richard a grin with his eyebrows raised. " Guys, this is Kori Anders."

" It is nice to meet you." She said smiling. Both boys sniggered looking at their friend. Before they could open up their mouth to say something sarcastic, Bruce Wayne came up to the group. Kori was starting to feel ambushed, and the presence of such a powerful man, her fear came back.

" Good evening boys," he said looking at Gar and Vic, " and you must be Kori." With the hand that wasn't holding his drink. he put out his hand to shake. She nervously reached out her hand to return the gesture. Richard looked at his mentor with a solemn eye, making sure that he was on his best behavior. " I am so glad that you were able to come with Richard, it's not everyday he brings home a lovely young woman." Kori blushed at the comment and Bruce noticed her discomfort. " Well I am off to make some more rounds, lovely to see you all." Richard could tell in his tone that he wasn't happy, even though it sounded chipper. Kori was just relieved that the meeting she was dreading was over. Bruce walked off and made contact with someone across the other side of the room.

" Oh man my girls here!" Gar said looking across the room.

" What girl?" Victor asked, " you don't have a girl." They both walked off arguing as to who each other's girls were.

" They all seemed, nice." Kori said, some of her nerves fading.

" Yeah they are just great." Richard sort huffed, watching Bruce who kept looking at them from the corner of his eyes. A few people walked by, acknowledging Richard and giving Kori a polite smile and passed on. Kori watched as Richard put on a huge smile and conversed easily. Talking to people seemed easy for him. She saw no pretenses, and only respect. He kindly introduced her as her date and she would nod her hear and return the salutation.

" Ok, enough of this." He whispered to her as he lead her into the room where couples were dancing to a live band. He slid his hand around her waist and took her hand in his and began to dance.

" Impressive." She said as he took control.

" You don't grow up in high society and not learn how to dance." He smirked.

They danced and laughed, taking breaks to drink water. Things flowed naturally between them and Richard learned how innocent she was. For a few precious moments he forgot about being Robin, and what the night might hold for him. As his eyes wandered from hers for a split second, he saw Bruce staring at him, when eye contact was made, he nodded,then disappeared. "I'll be right back." He said, slipping away.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

" Oh yea, just have to talk to someone, really boring he said." quickly, but then gave a smile, " I promise I'll be back soon." As he quickly walked to catch up with Bruce in his office he gave a frustrated sigh, " this better be good." he said to the shadows where he knew Bruce was lurking.

" Urgent call, one of us have to go stop a bank robber." His "Batman" voice called.

" Well then that's you." Richard said defiantly. " I went last time, and I have someone here."

" I know." Bruce said cutting him off, " But this is my house and these are my guests, I should be present." Richard started to get angry.

" Look, it's not fair for me to just leave Kori here with all of these people that she doesn't know!"

" And it's not fair to the people of Gotham just because there is someone here who you consider hot."

" I don't consider her hot!" He took a breath. " I don't want to fight tonight. If you want me to go, I'll go but you better go and tell her that I have to speak with someone for a while." Bruce thought for a moment. Both felt the tension in the air.

" When you started to train I warned you that a nice girl would be bad for you. I will take this one, I would do it faster than you," Richard rolled his eyes, " but I would just think about what this will put her through if you go farther." And with that he disappeared completely to the Bat-cave. Richard stood there for a moment, trying to calm down, and then went back to find Kori.

Kori had found a seat and was watching people pass her. Some of the politicians that she saw on TV were hopelessly drunk, and standing very close to women who they didn't come in with. She laughed as she saw some people enjoying their time, and grew very still, hoping to be invisible when some girls her age walked by. It had been a while since Richard left, and she didn't feel comfortable around all of these people that she didn't know.

A few moments later she saw Richard coming toward her and she began to smile. He returned the gesture, and both were glowing.

" Hey, sorry!" He said as he approached her. " Business stuff."

" It is alright." She said standing. As she caught glance of the clock she saw that it read 11:00. They had been together for hours and the time flew. As he followed where her eyes went.

" Oh," he said lamely looking at the clock. " I should probably get you home."

" Unfortunately." she gave a sad smile. As he took her by the hand and led her through the crowd she yelled over the noise, " how long do these usually last?"

" They will still go strong for a few hours." He laughed.

As they made it to the car and drove on, the car was silent, but an appreciated one. As they almost reached her street she broke it by saying,

" I had a lovely time." Richard grinned.

" Same here. Thanks for coming with me on such short notice."

" Oh, no problem!" She said as he parked in front of her house. She didn't reach to unbuckle her seat belt.

"We'll have to do it again sometime." He said placing his hand on hers. The car was silent but the emotions were overwhelming.

" I agree." She said smiling. They both seemed to lean in, but his cell phone began to ring. As he went to turn it off he saw that it was the Bat sign. He groaned inwardly. She saw his eyes flash and knew it was something important. Not wanting to seem awkward, she began to open the door.

" I promise I will talk to you soon." His voice made her believe him as she smiled and shut the door. As soon as he saw her safely in the door he drove off in a rush.


	3. Chapter 3

Please review :) I am doing this for fun, and I would love feedback. I understand that this isn't perfect, but I don't claim it to be. To those who did review, THANK YOU! :)

From the inside his car looked normal. but thanks to Victor, high technology had been placed secretly. As he raced down the streets he push a button that brought down a screen where Bat Man was waiting.

"What the situation?" Richard asked gravely.

" Jonathan Walker." Richard swore quietly.

" I though I took him down. How did he escape?"

" He killed the guards when they weren't looking and now here he is."

" How did he, wait, what do you mean, ' here he is?'"

" Here. He decided as his return he should make the biggest scene."

" I'm on my way."

If Richard truly hated anyone in the whole world, it would be Jonathan. He was around 6'2 and had the body of a fully trained athlete, and was smooth with the ladies, which to everyone else seemed endearing. Richard however knew him from school, and as Robin. Having a hard home life had driven Jonathan to the end, and eventually he became so angry at the world that he developed a " life in the moment, for the moment" attitude which he fit in with his " live dangerously" philosophy. Originally this started out with good intentions, but he began to find the thrill on a cop chase, and then the " benefit" of robbing stores. His lust for power drove him to constantly saying how he was stronger than the " Dynamic Duo" and how his goal was to defeat them, which of course was completely idiotic.

Using his anger he drove faster. While he was still thinking of Kori, became focused on the task before him. As he pulled up into their mile long drive way he raced to the secret entrance and changed into Robin, hearing the commotion in the rooms above him. As he raced through he saw Batman and Jonathan facing each other and people trying to hide or absolutely terrified. Walker has a bad past of torturing people. " Hey! Bird Boy, you came!" He said mockingly.

" What are you doing out of jail?" He growled back.

"I live for the challenge man, you know that." He said grinning. He took out a gun and pointed at him but before sensing his next move Robin threw a bird-a-rang which sent him flying back. The adrenaline of that night seemed to be pumping through his veins because he raced over and held him on the floor. Jonathan just laughed. " You seem to be out of it my friend."

Before Robin could do anything Jonathan pushed him out and took out a blade, but Bat Man was faster. He kicked it out of his hands, and before he could attack Jonathan smiled and said,

" Great reunion guys." And facing the nervous guests around he said, " Great party, thank you for allowing me to come and tell my friend Richard that I say 'hey' and sorry that he's too chicken to come out and face his own problems in his own house, same to Bruce." Richard felt his body go hot with anger but couldn't blow his cover, he knew better than that. " But it seems like I have to go," and before anyone could stop him he shot up a bullet to scare them and then ran.

" Robin! Follow him!" Bat Man yelled over the screams of their guests. Robin didn't have to ask twice, he chased after him, using his anger to push him forward. He followed out into their drive way, in the dark of night and looked around everywhere. He was off his game tonight and he didn't like it. Bat Man and Robin were the " Dynamic Duo" , and could take anyone down.

" Looking good." He saw Jonathan leaning up against a tree casually. As he saw Robin make a fast move he put his hands up, " Look dude I don't want to hurt you, just talk."

" What do you want to 'talk' about?" Robin sneered.

" I want to join the team." Robins mouth seemed to fall open.

" What?"

" You heard me. Let me join the team."

" Absolutely not."

" Why?" Jonathan asked angrily.

" We are here to protect the people from villains like you."

" I'm not a bad guy," Robin gave a sarcastic laugh, " I just made some mistakes." He paused, " just talk to the big guy for me ok."

" Why?" Robin questioned.

" I don't want to be the bad guy anymore. I give up fighting you." He turned around an left quickly. Robin stood there for a moment in shock and then headed back in the mansion, where people seemed to be filing out and Bruce was heartily talking with some people.

Robin didn't feel like being questioned so he headed towards the Bat Cave where Bruce and Alfred, their butler but dearest friend, appeared in a half an hour.

" What happened?" Bruce asked.

" He asked to join the team." Bruce looked at him questioningly.

"What?"

" He asked if he could join the team." Robin swivled in the chair he was sitting in to look at their giant screen, which was currently black, but he didn't care. He was confused. " He said that he wasn't the bad guy."

" Well his track record shows other wise." Alfred said in his proper form.

" I agree Alfred." Bruce said as he began to pace. " One good thing that came out of this was that everyone has left, but I don't know why escaped or why he wants to join the team. I think we should be more careful and keep track of him." Bruce said walking over and turning the computer on. Robin took off his mask and put his heads in his hands. " You alright?"

" Yeah, I just," Richard shook his head.

" Be careful, when ever a villain comes along you obsess." Bruce said, but all three of them knew that he did the exact same thing.

" Listen to him Master Dick," Alfred said, " you have caught him once before, and will do so easily, again." After a few moments of silence Bruce asked,

" So how did your friend enjoy the party?" Richard knew he needed to answer carefully.

" She had fun." he said dismissively.

" Will you see her again?" Bruce asked, staring at the back of his head.

" Yes."

" When?"

" I don't know." After a pause he said, " but soon."

" Be-"

"Careful, I know." He said standing up. " I'm going to take a shower and change." He left and Bruce groaned.

" Master Bruce perhaps he should be the judge of this relationship." Alfred said kindly.

" Alfred, she's a nice girl. Nice girls don't do well with our profession. He should be studying, and working to take on a full time job with me, not looking for someone."

" Master Bruce, he is eighteen, let him live a little, that is my advice sir." Bruce sighed.

" Maybe you are right, maybe." He said.

" Kori that sounds So dreamy!" Karen squealed. " Ok, so say it again.

" No!" Kori laughed, " I am tired and am going to bed."

" Ok, then, good night!"

" Night Karen."

As she began to get comfortable in bed she smiled. Things had definitely turned around in the past 48 hours. Although she still didn't know much about Richard, and he, her, she was still happy. She was hoping that he would call soon, and had a feeling he would.

Richard felt clean and frustrated. He stared at the ceiling in his bed and sighed. He tried to not think oh Jonathan, so he turned to Kori. He smiled as he replayed her laugh in his head. She was amazing, and different. He wanted to know more about her, he wanted to be the man who she introduced as hers. He made up his mind to call her soon. Looking at his clock he saw it say "1:45" and he groaned. It was time to sleep, and he had a long day in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Around three o'clock the next afternoon Kori pulled into the parking lot of her apartment.

A lot had taken place over the weekend and she was ready to head back to school. She had the windows of her car rolled down, and the music up loud on a popular radio station. She wasn't paying a lot of attention the road, but instead how fortunate she was that she left when she did.

There was breaking news everywhere about what happened at Wayne Manor and she hoped that Richard was safe. She hadn't heard from him yet, but that was to be expected. He had a lot of press to deal with today, and she knew it wasn't right anticipate him calling her in the midst of it.

She pulled up to the parking lot for her apartment complex and took a deep breath in. Being back to school made her face reality and the fairy tale of the past weekend faded away.

She grabbed her purple bag with all of her clothes in it from the past weekend and headed upstairs to the second floor where her apartment was. When she opened it, she saw that it was clean and just the way that she left it. Her roommate Rachel was on the couch reading.

Rachel was a year older than her, and a completely different person. They met in high school, where Kori did drama and was popular. She didn't hand out with the mean group of girls, but rather Karen and Rachel. Rachel usually wore black, and had a very realistic outlook on life. The two of them worked well together, even if they did clash heads every once in a while. Their one bedroom apartment worked well for them.

" So a nice weekend?" Rachel asked with both eyebrows raised as she looked up from her book. Kori couldn't help the knee jerk reaction that she had, so she grinned widely and said,

" Yes!" She ran over to the couch and without Rachel asking, she told her about the meeting in the park, the date and how she was feeling now. " And I know that he said that he would call, but do you think that he will?"

Both of them knew that Rachel was not the one to ask about boys, but with her large green eyes brimming with emotion and hope, even the negative Rachel couldn't help but say, " I would be very surprised if he didn't."

Hearing those words seemed to give her some hope because she jumped off of the couch and grabbed her bag and went to put things away.

Richard woke up at around noon. It was a bright Sunday afternoon and he was still emotionally tired. Usually Bruce made him get up at seven, regardless of how late they went to bed. He mentally thanked him and then sat up.

Last night kept replaying in his head. He heard voices downstairs and recognized them as the media.

'Probably wondering what he thinks of Bat Man and Robin last night.' He thought and then let out a sarcastic laugh. He got ready in about twenty minutes and did one last check by the mirror and grinned at his reflection. As he made his way in the the foyer.

"There he is!" He heard a man say, and he experienced the flashes that both Robin and Richard were accustomed to.

" Dick, what do you think of his escape?"

" Did you see Bat Man and Robin?

He heard multiple questions and did the normal smile and nodding of the head and gave the usual answers. At about 4 all of the media people had left, leaving Bruce, Richard, and Alfred all alone.

" Tonight we go on a search." Bruce said. Richard wasn't really listening, he was to focused on Kori. " Richard." He said firmly.

" Sounds good." Richard said, hoping that was the answer. Bruce opened his mouth to lecture him but Alfred beat him to it.

" Master Dick, don't you think that you should check up on the well being of Miss Kori. I am sure that she would like to know that you are safe after last night." Bruce looked at Alfred with a look of shock and anger mixed on his face.

" Good idea Al!" He said as he leapt to his feet and made his way up to his room, before Bruce could stop him. He found his cell phone next to his bed and picked it up, dialing her number.

She picked up on the second ring.

" Hello?" She said and Richard smiled.

" Hey." He said.

Kori was folding some clean pants and putting them away and she practically dropped them.

" Hi." She said as she regained her posture and mentally shook herself. " I'm glad to hear that you are alright. I was so worried when I found out what happened after I left." She said quickly. As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she shut her eyes tightly and became embarrassed.

Richard sat on his bed, smiling.

" I'm alright. Bat Man and Robin took care of it."

" Well thank goodness for them!" She said and Richard was happy to hear that she was appreciative of them. They did some small talk about her drive home, and the press that arrived at his house. It was simple talk, but the two of them enjoyed it.

" So what is your schedule like this week?" He asked.

" Not too busy. Just school." She said, hoping he would ask her a more specific question.

" What are you doing tomorrow night?" She smiled.

" Absolutely nothing."

" So, will picking you up around six work?"

" Sound perfect." He gave a side ways grin when hearing her answer.

" I can pick you up at your apartment." He said, " where is it again?" She gave him directions, even though he already knew how to get there. Being Robin meant that he had to know the city like the back of his hand. He hadn't thought about how being Robin would effect their relationship. Frankly, he didn't want to, but for now he wanted to enjoy being Richard, and spending time with the most real girl that he had ever met.

They talked for a few hours, about her family, and her older brother, Ryan, whom she loved, and he older sister, Koma, whom she talked of nicely, but Richard could tell that they weren't close. They also talked about her school and her major, which was acting. They both noticed that Richard didn't bring a lot of attention to himself, but they didn't really care.

When Richard heard a knock on his door he glanced at the clock and saw that it was 7.

" Wow, it is already seven." Kori said, as it was silent they both knew good bye was coming.

" Time sure does fly when you're having fun." He said with a cheesy smile. She laughed, which was the reaction that he wanted.

" I will see you tomorrow."

" Can't wait."

They both hung up and Richard went to open the door.

" Master Dick, dinner is ready." Alfred said. Richard still had on a big grin as he made his way down the staircase and into the dining room.

" What have you been doing?" Bruce said with an eyebrow raised as he cut into his chicken.

" Talking." He said, taking a seat at the other end of the long table.

" To?"

" Someone." hearing this answer Bruce put down his silverware.

" Richard," he started warningly, " I know that this is a good girl, and I believe that all of you intentions are honorable," Richard rolled his eyes, " but what will you do if you two are on a date and Robin needs to save someone? What will you do when you have to cancel an important anniversary because someone is in danger? Richard, you know you can't tell her."

Richard stared stubbornly down at his plate.

" If you tell her, then she could 'accidentally' let it slip and then our cover would be ruined. Or you could be putting her in danger."

" Don't you think that I have thought about this?" Richard said meeting his eye gaze. "I don't know what is going to happen, but I am going to figure something out." Bruce gave him a sad smile.

" You can't always be the hero."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Sorry it has taken so long. I just really want to develop this story correctly. I really appreciate all of the love, and know that this chapter isn't as long as it should be, BUT I wanted to post something before too long and everyone decides not to read anymore. I will put the next chapter up soon, and to everyone who reviewed, I thank you SO much!

The next day Kori stretched and glanced at the clock. It was already nine. She gave a small smile because she enjoyed sleeping in, but not too late. She got out of bed and started her day, which always began with she preferred to begin with exercise.

To calm her thoughts she did some yoga. Rachel usually woke up early and took a walk, so Kori had the apartment to herself. It was nice to be alone with her thoughts. Two hours later she was clean, dresses, and eating lunch. She hadn't open her mouth to say anything that morning because her stomach was in knots. Usually she would speak to herself, especially while working out and telling her self encouraging thoughts.

As Rachel walked in the door, she noticed the quiet atmosphere of the apartment and she paused.

" Kori?"

" I'm here!" She said and after she had to clear her throat because she hadn't spoken yet.

" Are you alright?"

" Yeah, I'm fine." She said, but her voice wasn't convincing. As Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed, she sat down at the table and with out having to ask Kori dove into her nerves of what was to come.

Richard woke up with a yawn and a stretch. It was eight and he needed to be at Wayne Enterprises by ten. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He mentally timed out his day.

He could work out for forty five minutes, get ready in twenty, grab something to eat on the go and make it in time. He would get off at four thirty and then would have plenty of time to get ready. He smiled, there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

Five hours later as he sat next to Bruce in a board meeting, he felt him self drifting off.

" What do you think Richard?" Someone asked. This brought him out of his reverie and into the meeting.

" Huh?" He asked. Bruce shot him a warning look and she moved in his seat to sit up a little straighter.

" I agree Mr. Williams." He said with a grunt and he focused his attention back on the table.

" I am glad you agree." Mr. Williams said and every one gave a soft chuckle. " Now that we have Mr. Grayson's attention I think we can discuss the last point on our agenda."

Richard didn't bother to pay attention. He was already going to get in trouble, so it didn't matter to him. About ten minutes later about ten men in thousand dollar suits stood up and had small talk about their weekend and what had happened. Bruce walked up to him and said,

" My office please." As they made their way, Richard knew that he wasn't mad, but he wasn't happy.

" I am sorry." Richard said, thinking that things would go quicker if he just apologized and moved on. Bruce sighed as he sat behind his desk and rubbed his forehead with his hands.

" I'm not angry with you Richard." He sighed, " It's just that it's going to be hard to be Richard, Robin, and the future CEO of Wayne Enterprise. Are there too many things on your plate?"

" Nope." Richard said shrugging his shoulders.

" I don't want to be the bad guy Richard. Please don't make me. I need you to focus."

" I understand." He glanced at the clock. He still had a few hours. He sat down and put on his serious face while he discussed things with Bruce.

Kori looked in the mirror. She smiled and approved of her outfit and hair. Rachel gave her a smile and then she sat by the door waiting.

Richard walked up the stairs to the second with a bouquet of flowers. He stood in front of her door, took a deep breath, cracked his neck out of habit and then knocked on the door.


	6. Chapter 6

He knocked on the door and only had to wait a few seconds. Kori opened the door, breathless from running.

" Hi." She said.

" Hey," he gave her a crooked smile. " These are for you." He said handing her the flowers. Mentally he slapped himself. He had heard guys say that line in just about every chick flick.

" Thank you." She smiled and opened the door a little wider. She put took out flowers that were on a the table and placed his in Richard took a glance around and saw that it was very clean and organized. It wasn't cluttered and it had a vintage, stylish feel to it. It seemed the radiate her.

" Alright! I am ready!" She said cheerfully and blushed. He smiled as she turned around and locked the door. " I'm leaving Rachel!"

" Roommate right?" He asked.

" Correct." She said with a smile.

Walking very close, but with out touching, they made their way down the stairs to his car. It was a silent walk, but soothing. He opened the door for her with a smile as she made her way in.

As he started the car, a popular song came on the radio. Kori started to quietly sing the words. She had a nice voice but she wasn't trying to sing.

" So what are we doing tonight?" She asked suddenly.

" Well I thought that we could hit the new restaurant." He said with a smile, but there was a question in his voice as to if she approved.

" The one that you have to make reservations like years in advance?" She asked, eyes wide with shock.

" Considering it has only been open for two months, yep that would be the one." He said laughing.

" What? I heard it was impossible to get in." She said blushing.

" Not when you' re Richard Grayson." He said looking at her from the corner of his eyes smirking. By the time that they had finished joking around, they had pulled up to a brightly lit place.

The sidewalk was crowded and loud. Gotham city was very much alive. Richard put the car in park and rushed out to open her door. She smiled at him and he threw his keys over his shoulder to the waiting valet.

" Careful with the car." He said as they walked through the door.

Inside it reminded Kori of Paris. Everything seemed to be gold, but very classy. All of the servers were wearing tuxedo's and looked like movie stars. She suddenly felt very nervous. " Grayson." He said as they reached the front.

" Right this way." The man said with a bow as he led them back to a secluded table.

As they walked through, she noticed a few movie stars on dates, and the high society of Gotham.

" Here we are." The man said again as he placed their menu's on the table. Richard pulled a chair out and Kori sat down.

" This place is magnificent." She said marveling at the sight around her.

" Yeah it is." He said, looking over the menu. Kori followed his lead and noticed that prices on the food was more than she payed for the entire outfit she was wearing. She tried to look and find something that she liked, but everything seemed so exquisite.

It was silent as the grazed over and a few minutes later a waiter came. He looked about twenty five and had one a huge smile.

" How may I serve you tonight?" He asked, checking out Kori. " Hey, nice girlfriend Grayson."

" Hey Lambert." Richard said shaking his hand. " How have you been?"

" You know, keeping busy. Just doing football at the JC. What about you?"

" Oh, just school and work." Richard said politely.

" Sounds just like you man! So who is the girl friend?"

" Oh I'm not,"

" She's just," they said as the same time.

" I'm Kori." She said.

" Yeah, she's Kori." Richard said awkwardly.

" Nice you meet you Kori." He winked. It was innocent flirting but still made Richard angry.

" Nice to meet you." She said with a smile, not noticing that he was into her. Richard could tell by the tone in her voice that she was clueless and mentally gave a sigh of relief, but that didn't lessen his anger.

" So how long have you had this job?" Richard asked, trying to steer the conversation.

" Eh, not long." He said, noticing what Richard was doing. " So what may I start you off with." He knew that Richard Grayson was not the person to mess with.

" Water please." Kori said, and Richard made it two. Their waiter left them in peace and quiet to look over their menu. Richard already knew what he wanted, but pretended to be deciding, while he would occasionally look over his menu at her. He gave a small smile as he saw her brows furrowed, and her biting her tongue, trying to decide. After a moment of silence he coughed and asked,

" Anything look good?"

" Um, well this salad looks quite delicious, but so does this steak." She was still looking intensely at the menu. He his a chuckle and watched her. The fact that she said 'steak' in front of him made him like her even more. There was nothing fake about her. She felt so real to him.

Richard's friend came back in a few minutes and took their order. She went with the salad.

"So." She said pleasantly.

" So." He said raising his eyebrows with a smile.

" These past few days have been fun." She said.

" I agree." He smirked. " Will the fun continue?"

" That," she said with a smile, " is up to you."

From then on they night was focused on their childhood. Kori told of how her family was wonderful. Richard enjoyed hearing about how she thought she was a princess as a child and some of her favorite childhood memories.

Richard just talked about growing up with Bruce. He never mentioned his biological family, and Kori didn't push it. She simply listened to him talk about the man who was exceedingly famous. Richard loved Bruce, she could tell, even if he talked harsh of him at some times.

As dinner ended, they felt even closer. They stood up and he slipped this fingers through hers. Her stomach did flips and her heart raced. Sensing her feelings, Richard squeezed her hand, which made her gasp. Richard too was feeling these emotions. It was new and weird to him.

As the valet pulled their car up to the front they both knew the night was coming to end.

" So, how about Friday?" He asked.

" That is four days from now." She said with a somewhat sad voice.

" It is, but absence makes the heart grow fonder right?" He said jokingly.

" Friday works." She said as they pulled up in front of her apartment. Richard once again opened her door and walked her up to her room.

" I had a great time." He said.

" Same here." She whispered. It seemed that they were going to kiss, as the tension on the air seemed to rise. They slowly moved closer, but Richard changed his mind and place his lips softly on her cheek. He let them linger there for a moment.

" Good night." he whispered in her ear. She smiled and slowly backed away opening the door.

" Good night." She said with a huge grin.

As she closed the door both of them gave a huge sigh, filled with emotion.


	7. A quick thank you!

This isn't a chapter, but a chance to say THANK YOU! Everyone who has reviewed, I am so honored that you took the time. This is something I do for fun, and the fact that it is enjoyed makes me happy.

I just want you to know that I have this whole story planned, but being a college student limits my time, so my goal is to update at least once a week.

Please keep reviewing, I am sorry I haven't mentioned those who have spoken out but I know who you are! :)


	8. Chapter 8

" Kori." Her friend tapped her lightly. She came out of her day dream and looked at the clock. Her physics class had just ended and she couldn't remember the forty five minutes.

" Thanks." Kori laughed and smiled at her friend embarrassed. As she stood up to leave. She checked her phone and sure enough there was a text.

'Your class is taking too long. I have twenty minutes left of lunch. I'm waiting outside. Please hurry, I can't wait to see you.'

She smiled. They had been officially together for three months and she still blushed when he texted and she knew him so well.

She dashed out of her class and down the stairs to the front of science building on the University of Gotham's campus. It was a prestigious school and Kori was lucky enough to be accepted.

She saw him leaning against the side of the building in a suit, in mid-sip of a cup of coffee. Her favorite kind was in his other hand. He looked so put together, and so handsome.

" Hello." She said walking up to him. He took the coffee cup down from his lips and smiled. He bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Hey."

" How long do we have?" Meeting her after classes had become a normal routine.

" I have about twelve minute."

She mentally laughed. He was always so precise.

They had a lot of fun together but there was still some walls that had to come down on both sides. She had tried to once, but made it clear that there were some topics that he wasn't ready to reveal.

He slipped his fingers through hers and made their way to the PA building, which was where her next class.

" So you said tonight does not work?" She confirmed.

" Unfortunately not, business." He used the word business loosely because it wasn't Wayne Enterprises, but Bat Man and Robin has business.

Kori still didn't know about that part of his life. He made sure of that. She was special and he couldn't put her in danger.

" Okay." He could hear the disappointment in her voice, even though she had on a smile.

" I'll call you later though, I promise." They sat on a bench for a few moments talking, when Richard felt his cell phone vibrate. He pulled it out and saw that it was Bat Man.

" Jonathan out. On Gotham Campus. Meet ASAP."

His heart stopped. He had tried to avoid this situation. He has his suit in his car, but had to leave without Kori finding out and then also without her thinking that he was a coward.

A gunshot was heard and Kori jumped. He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the nearest building.

" I'm going to help the police. Whatever you do, stay here." He said holding her by the shoulders. Before she could protest he went off running to his car.

Kori was stunned. He seemed to be in control and know what was going on, while she was terrified.

Richard jumped in his car and ripped out his suit, turned his windows black and changed. This car was designed to give more room. He raced out of the car. He raced to where the crowd was flocking. He arrived and saw Jonathan with a gun in hand and Bat Man staring him down.

" Hey Bird Boy." Jonathan sneered, " nice of you to make it."

"I will say it one more time. No." Bat Man said through a tight mouth.

" Are you seriously still asking to join the team?" Robin gave a sarcastic laugh, " You stand there, across us with gun in hand and that is going to persuade us?" Jonathan glared,

" You want me to be the bad guy? I'll be the bad guy." He took of running across campus, shooting one bullet with out looking, luckily it didn't hit anyone, as soon as Robin saw that every one was safe, he pursued.

He saw him run straight which led directly to the PA Building.

Jonathan ran in and took a minute to catch his breath. He had a few moments ahead of Robin. He looked around to see what kind of building he ran into, when he saw a girl in the corner. She was tall, thin, red hair, big green eyes, and a body that he was into. He stood up a little taller, changing his mission from causing Robin trouble to causing her trouble.

Kori felt terrified. She met his eyes and knew that he was either going to come to her or she would stand up to him.

" Hey." He said, with a cocky grin.

" Don't touch me." She said, standing up, and her confidence faltered as he walked slowly toward her. He made his way to her, seeing her tremble as he came close. As he reached his arm up to touch her face he was pushed aside by force.

Kori watched in amazement as Robin shoved him away and and then grabbed hi by the collar.

" Stay away from her." He said through his teeth. Jonathan looked in his eyes and a realization came over him. He looked at Kori and then at Robin, and saw the concern on his face, and noted it was more than usual. He grinned larger and Robin had a flash of fear, but before anything more could go, Bat Man came in, surrounded by police who took him immediately away. Bat Man nodded towards Robin, as if to go.

" Thank you!" Kori said as Robin made his way out the door, his back still facing her, he answered,

" Your welcome." He muttered.

" What happened?" Bat Man asked.

" He touched her." Robin was so angered, that his voice was flat, and Bat Man didn't push it.

" You should get back to her, go change. I'll see you at home." That was all he had to say, because Robin disappeared to change back into Richard.

Richard fixed his collar as he raced back to where he knew Kori would be. She was on a bench outside, head in hands.

" Hey, babe." He said racing over to her, sitting by her, taking her in his arms. Feeling safe in his arms she let out the fear she felt by crying. He held her for a few minutes. He led her up, arms still around her, as he lead her to his car. As he put her in, she calmed down.

He began to drive as she let out a quiet 'thank you.'

" Your welcome." He let that sink in. " I'm just grateful that you are safe."

" Thanks to Robin." She said his name with awe, and Richard never thought that he would be jealous of Robin.

" I am too."

" Walker was just so, so, so, " she paused, " close. His eyes, they made it seem like he want to," she broke off. Richard was so glad she didn't finish that sentence.

" Well," he said," placing a hand on her knee, " you are safe now, and with me." She smiled at him and place her hand on his.

" I am."

He pulled up at her apartment and then went to open her door and take her inside.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello!

It has been forever! I am so sorry. College can be consuming! I hope to update soon. I am looking back at my original plan and working on it. Hopefully by the end of next week I will have posted the next chapter!

Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

Kori woke up after tossing and turning. It was 11:30pm. She had a really bad habit of not being able to sleep when she was stressed. Although the trauma had happened earlier she still couldn't shake it. She started to feel fear and began to get emotional, until she grabbed her phone and sent a quick text.  
>"Hey."<p>

Richard heard his phone vibrate on the wooden night stand next to him. He sleepily reached over to grab it. He woke up more once he was who it was from.  
>" Hey! How are you doing?"<br>Kori felt better after she saw how quickly he responded.  
>"I'm alright. Rachel is out with her poetry club late."<br>"You okay."  
>" Yeah."<br>" Do you need me to come over?"  
>They both wanted the answer to be yes, but Richard heard a knock on his door and then strong footsteps moving quickly down the hall. While in Kori's apartment she heard a door unlock.<br>"As much as I would love for you to, Rachel's back."  
>As Richard went down the elevator he breathed a sigh of relief. He wanted to see her, but he needed to transform into Robin.<p>

Rachel walked in and rushed to the room. She turned on the light.  
>" Kori, how are you?" Rachel wasn't very emotional, but she heard what happened on campus and knew that Kori was scared easily. Rachel sat on her bed and listened to the horrors that happened earlier. Kori could talk for a while,and Rachel was vey patient about listening. She did not interrupt and after an hour conversation she took a deep breath in and said,<br>" Thank God for Richard."  
>" I know! Thank X'hal for Robin too!"<br>Kori felt better talking it out. She crawled under her blankets and fell asleep. Grateful to be safe.

Robin bent low. His eyes were squinted, watched a shadow go through a dark alley across the way. He saw Bruce jump from the top of the building and heard a muffle. He rolled his eyes. He hated petty missions. He thought that calling Batman and Robin to catch every 7/11 theft was useless. The cops could handle it.  
>" Police on the way." He heard Batman say over their communicator.<br>'"I'll meet you home." Robin replied and headed home. As he went over rooftops he thought about how to approach Kori next. As he exited the Batcave twenty minutes later he saw Alfred waiting with a cup of tea.  
>" Thanks Alfred." He said taking it. As soon as he had a sip he heard Bruce come up behind him.<br>" So. How is your friend?" Bruce took the other cup.  
>" A little shaken, but she is good."<br>" I'm glad that she is safe. You handled it very well." And then he walked off.  
>" Oh Master Dick, you are growing up. I just don't know what we'll do with out our little teenager anymore." He gave Richard a smile and walked off.<p>

Richard went back up to his room and got back into bed. He had a close call today, and he had to think what was more important, Richard or Robin. He knew that he couldn't give up Robin. He needed that side of him. He needed that escape, even though it was dangerous. At the core of his being he knew that he needed to be a hero. He also needed to live a life. Bruce was older and single. He didn't want to be old and single. He wanted kids, a family, stability. He snorted at the fact he was thinking about this. He groaned and rolled over. Tomorrow he needed to step it up in the Richard department. He also needed to talk to his friends, and see what they thought. Kori woke up after tossing and turning. It was 11:30pm. She had a really bad habit of not being able to sleep when she was stressed. Although the trauma had happened earlier she still couldn't shake it. She started to feel fear and began to get emotional, until she grabbed her phone and sent a quick text.  
>"Hey."<p>

Richard heard his phone vibrate on the wooden night stand next to him. He sleepily reached over to grab it. He woke up more once he was who it was from.  
>" Hey! How are you doing?"<br>Kori felt better after she saw how quickly he responded.  
>"I'm alright. Rachel is out with her poetry club late."<br>"You okay."  
>" Yeah."<br>" Do you need me to come over?"  
>They both wanted the answer to be yes, but Richard heard a knock on his door and then strong footsteps moving quickly down the hall. While in Kori's apartment she heard a door unlock.<br>"As much as I would love for you to, Rachel's back."  
>As Richard went down the elevator he breathed a sigh of relief. He wanted to see her, but he needed to transform into Robin.<p>

Rachel walked in and rushed to the room. She turned on the light.  
>" Kori, how are you?" Rachel wasn't very emotional, but she heard what happened on campus and knew that Kori was scared easily. Rachel sat on her bed and listened to the horrors that happened earlier. Kori could talk for a while,and Rachel was vey patient about listening. She did not interrupt and after an hour conversation she took a deep breath in and said,<br>" Thank God for Richard."  
>" I know! Thank X'hal for Robin too!"<br>Kori felt better talking it out. She crawled under her blankets and fell asleep. Grateful to be safe.

Robin bent low. His eyes were squinted, watched a shadow go through a dark alley across the way. He saw Bruce jump from the top of the building and heard a muffle. He rolled his eyes. He hated petty missions. He thought that calling Batman and Robin to catch every 7/11 theft was useless. The cops could handle it.  
>" Police on the way." He heard Batman say over their communicator.<br>'"I'll meet you home." Robin replied and headed home. As he went over rooftops he thought about how to approach Kori next. As he exited the Batcave twenty minutes later he saw Alfred waiting with a cup of tea.  
>" Thanks Alfred." He said taking it. As soon as he had a sip he heard Bruce come up behind him.<br>" So. How is your friend?" Bruce took the other cup.  
>" A little shaken, but she is good."<br>" I'm glad that she is safe. You handled it very well." And then he walked off.  
>" Oh Master Dick, you are growing up. I just don't know what we'll do with out our little teenager anymore." He gave Richard a smile and walked off.<p>

Richard went back up to his room and got back into bed. He had a close call today, and he had to think what was more important, Richard or Robin. He knew that he couldn't give up Robin. He needed that side of him. He needed that escape, even though it was dangerous. At the core of his being he knew that he needed to be a hero. He also needed to live a life. Bruce was older and single. He didn't want to be old and single. He wanted kids, a family, stability. He snorted at the fact he was thinking about this. He groaned and rolled over. Tomorrow he needed to step it up in the Richard department. He also needed to talk to his friends, and see what they thought.


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter is not super great, but something to be there until I post the complete game changer chapter. Thank you for reading! Feel free to review :) Much love! XOXO

"Thanks for meeting me." Richard said over a cup of dark coffee.  
>Victor and Garfield sat across him in a small coffee shop.<br>" Anytime dude." Victor said. " What's on your mind."  
>Richard had never flat out told his friends that he was Robin, but Victor and Garfield were smart enough to put the clues together.<br>The three of them had been best friends since Jr. High. They were his first friends after he moved in with Bruce. They helped him adjust and were there through his dark transition times. They also saw him change as he became Robin. They saw his body transform, along with his personality. Both were in a good way. They also noticed when he became unavailable. It was never said out loud, but the three of them knew.  
>"It's Kori."<br>" Dude! Called it!" Garfield said loudly. Victor rolled his eyes.  
>" We heard about Walker on campus, and that she was involved for a bit. Sure glad Robin was there."<br>" Yeah. Richard said staring out the window.  
>" What do you need to talk about dude?" Garfield asked.<br>There was silence.  
>" Do you think that my life is too much sometimes?" Richard asked, now staring down at his coffee.<br>"Well," Victor started, " Being part of the richest family in the world, your life isn't normal. You're 18 and planning to take over the biggest corporation."  
>" Dude, your life isn't normal, but it's awesome." Garfield added.<br>" I just don't want people getting hurt, when they don't have to be."  
>" It's their choice." Victor said.<br>" You have someone who likes you, who doesn't care about your money. I would just," he paused, " enjoy it."  
>" But-"<br>" No buts. You got this." Victor said. " You like her right?"  
>" More than anything, or anyone." Richard said passionately.<br>" Then try and enjoy it." Victor finished.  
>They talked sports talk for a few minutes. Richard enjoyed the guy time and made a mental note to find a night they were all free and have a pizza and football night. When they parted ways Richard took out his phone and sent a text.<br>_" Hey! Dinner later?"_

Kori was walking to her last class for the day when her phone buzzed. She smiled when she read and replied,  
><em> " Of course!"<em>  
>She walked into class and sat down happy. She really liked this guy. Her head was in a spin and she could not imagine being with someone better.<br>_ "Great! Can't wait!"_ Richard said as the elevator in Wayne Enterprises came to his floor. Richard Grayson was not one for commitment. He thought he didn't have time for it. But now, he wanted to try. Bruce was a forever bachelor. This girl was beautiful, and she was genuinely good. He likes that. She wasn't a gold digger. He liked that. He had too much work to deal with, and thinking of her was distracting. He had tonight to talk with her.

Kori had a few hours to kill before Richard was going to pick her up. She had done her homework, gone to the gym, and was now watching TV. She was thinking about her ex-boyfriends. There was Xavier Red. He was her bad boy phase, they dated for two years, and broke up recently. She has met Richard on her run after a long phone call with him begging her to take him back. She hadn't thought about him since she met Richard. She learned a lot from him. She thought Richard was too good for her. She knew that tonight she should tell him, that she not just liked him. But that she REALLY liked him. She was strong, and should be a strong woman


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you to anyone reading! It is finals week so my plate is full, but I appreciate people taking time to read this. Feel free to drop a comment or start a conversation! XOXO

" Where are we going?" Kori giggles as the elevator inside Wayne Enterprises opened on the second to top floor.  
>Richard picker her up and drove her straight here. Not exactly what she had in mind for a date, but she was glad to be with him.<br>As they stepped outside of it, she saw rows and rows of desks, and straight across the way there were large offices. He took her hand and led her towards his. She saw " Richard Grayson" on the door. When he opened it she saw a massive room. The entire other side was windows, showing Gotham city.  
>" Nice view." She said walking towards it. While she was admiring the view Richard went over to his desk and got some bags from underneath. They were from a local Italian restaurant.<br>" I hope you like spaghetti!" He said with a grin. " I wanted you to see where I worked."  
>She was touched at the thought, and also slightly frightened. Each date it felt more serious. She liked it, and wanted it to be more serious, but she wanted to make sure that he did too.<br>" What is that face for?" He asked, his grin slowly fading.  
>" I am just thinking."<br>" About what?" He asked walking over to her. She paused.  
>" Is this what you pictured three months ago?" Richard looked puzzled, and then slowly smiled.<br>" You mean taking the girl who ran into me into my office after hours, and hoping to have a hot make out session?" She slapped his arm, surprised at him. He laughed and she blushed.  
>" I did not picture this. I thought for sure that that would be the only interaction with you."<br>" But it wasn't." He said, taking her in his arms. She breathed his cologne in. " Here." He said letting go, grabbing the bags of food and leading her towards the couch on the other side of the room. They say down and began to unpack the food. " I wanted to bring you here tonight, because," he paused.  
>" What?"<br>"I have a question to ask you."  
>" You can ask me anything." Richard paused after that answer.<br>" Is this relationship, too much for you?"  
>" What?" Kori asked surprised.<br>" Kori, I'm eighteen years old, and this is my office. I am the second richest person in the world, inheriting from the number one." He began. " I know that we have kept our relationship a secret, partly to hide from the press, and partly because, " he stopped. Kori looked at him, with her eyes full of questions. " Because we did not know where it would go." There was silence.  
>" I like where it has gone." She said quietly after a few moments.<br>" I do too! " He said grabbing her hand. " What I'm saying, is that I want to be more serious. I am in this," He took a deep breath, " for as long as you want to."  
>Kori was in shock. Their relationship had been all fun and games until this. She had wanted it to be more serious, and was glad that he felt that way. She smiled, and then leaned over and softly kissed him on the lips. It was a rush of emotion for both of them. They enjoyed a few more minutes of that, but when it got too heated, Richard smiled and backed away.<br>They ate and talked about their days. Richard talked about his friends, and Kori about school. They were just finishing their spaghetti when they heard glass break. Kori's eyes grew wide with fear, and Richard's heart stopped.  
>" Go hide under the desk." He whispered to her quickly. She looked at him fearfully. " Go." He urged. She ran and hid under the desk. Richard stood up carefully and went the door. He heard whispering outside the door. He didn't have enough time to change into Robin. He was waiting for them to come closer.<br>" I can't believe this is what he thinks we are only capable of." He heard a male's voice complain. He mentally thought of how to attack. He listened closely to foot steps.  
>Kori was hiding. Terrified. But she watched Richard, and she watched how he physically changed. His kind blue eyes went hard, and he was focused. She felt like she could trust him.<br>Richard heard two people. They were going through desks. He was wondering what they were looking for.  
>" Wayne's got to have some secrets around here." One said.<br>" It's not Wayne he's after. It's Grayson." The other replied. " Let's go check in his office."  
>He heard the footsteps grow closer. He rook a deep breath and he heard them carefully touch the doorknob. Kori took a deep breath in. They two men slowly opened the door, and were met by Richard quickly throwing a punch to the first, one. While he was falling, the other one took out a gun and tried to aim it at Richard, who saw what he was doing tried to throw a punch at him, but a gunshot went off.<br>Kori burst into tears, fear pulsing through her. She heard a grunt and another gunshot go off. She didn't see who fell, but she heard a thump. She gathered up her courage and slowly crept out from under the desk and began to stand up.  
>" It's okay Kori." Richard said. She stood up and saw him standing by the door. Her eyes grew wide as she saw one unconscious on the floor and the other grabbing his leg, his face in silent agony. Kori saw blood coming from his pants.<br>" You shot him?" She asked.  
>" 'It was either his leg or you." Richard looked calm and like he barely broke a sweat. He walked over and held her. As he took her in his arms, he reached over and pressed the security button.<br>" That was so, scary." She said.  
>" You are fine. You are safe. " He said. He glanced over to the two men. And when security came, he led Kori to sit down on the couch, and walked over to the men. While he explained to security what happened, he was looking at them, looking for clues to see why they were here.<br>The security team took the two men out. And while Richard was helping the criminals up he quickly went through their pockets taking out some paper and slipping them away.  
>"Well, that was a downer." He said, closing the door, He walked over to the couch and kissed her passionately on the lips. He was scared that this might scare her away. They had just talked about being serious and now he didn't want her to leave. He was trying to trust her. Something that he had an issue on.<br>" That was, definitely, not what I had in mind." Kori said.  
>" I am so sorry that happened." Richard said holding her close. Kori felt his muscles held her close. She thought about how strong he was. His face was full of calm and his eyes were blank. She wanted to ask him what he was thinking, but she was scared to make him angry.<br>"You were really brave." She said.  
>" Thanks." Richard said still calm. " I'll drive you home." He stood up with out looking at her. She followed, curing those two men in her head.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

I am so sorry for such a long break. Between getting engaged, school and Christmas things have been crazy! I am hoping to update more often. Read and review! XOXOX

After Kori was dropped off safely at home, Richard made his way to the BatCave. He slumped in the chair facing the wall of TVs that were showing security cameras.  
>" She's stronger than she looks." He heard a voice from the darkness behind him. Richard lifted his head.<br>"Yeah, she is." He said and then took a deep breath in, closing his eyes as he exhaled. Bruce came and stood next the the chair. He typed a few keys and the screens brought up footage from Wayne Enterprises earlier.  
>" Any idea?" He said<br>" I don't know who they were working for. But I assume that it's Jonathan."  
>" Why?"<br>" He knows that Robin has feelings for Kori. He saw, at the campus. He knows." Richard said through his gritted teeth. Bruce was silent. Richard was bracing himself for the lecture that he was certain Bruce was about to unleash.  
>" She's stronger than she looks." Bruce repeated," just be careful. Take care of her." He said and then walked away. Richard was in shock. Bruce had given his blessing on their relationship, in his own way. Richard replayed the men coming into the building a few more times, looking for a clue. He saw nothing that gave a hint of their employer. Their motive was clear, it was Richard and Kori.<br>He stood up, stretching his tired body. He flipped a switch to turn the monitors off and started to head upstairs.

After 6 hours of solid slumber Richard woke up from the sunlight streaming through his curtains and hitting his skin. He reached his arm to the table by his bed and checked his phone.  
>Good morning! I hope that you slept well. He smiled, she was amazing. The events of last night flooded back into his head. He felt a pain of regret for putting her in danger.<br>I hope you slept well. I'll call you later. Miss you. He sent back. He got up and got ready for his day. He has an important stock meeting and he needed to be on his A game.

A few hours his was standing, holding a door open and shaking hands while smiling to those exiting a large conference room. As the last man left, Richard went inside, letting the door close behind him.  
>" That was a great job you did there." Bruce said gathering his papers.<br>"Thanks." Richard replied as he sat down with a sigh of relief.  
>"Our investors are happy,thanks to you." Richard gave a tired smile. "You should go celebrate. Take the rest of the day."<br>Richard checked his watch. Kori would get out of class in 30 minutes. He hadn't called her yet, but he could meet her outside of class. He told Bruce "thanks" and headed it out.

Kori, he is so hot. Her friend Karen texted her.  
>I know. Kori responded. She roller her eyes. She had 5 minutes left of class. Her friend Karen was interested in the relationship she had with Richard, but wouldn't understand that there was more to him than looks. He also is a great guy, there's just a lot going on. She was referring to the incident that happened last night.<br>Kori...guys aren't nice like that anymore. Enjoy it girl! Have some fun! That would be Karen's attitude. Karen was a party girl. Kori smiled sighed. She dearly loved her friend, but sometimes they saw eye to eye differently.

As class was released Kori waited for the class to rush out before she made her way into the hallway. She was thinking about how she wanted Richard to call her, because he said he would, when she saw him waiting for her by the door. She smiled and quickened her pace to catch up with him. She hugged him before saying took her in his arms and sighed with relief. He was nervous that she might be afraid of him, or want to end things. Her first reaction being to reach out and touch him was comforting. He wanted her to be the first one to let go, because he wanted to hold on for as long as he could.  
>After a few minutes she loosened her grasp, " Are you busy tonight?"<br>"Nope. I'm all yours." He said, mentally slapping himself and hoping that Robin wouldn't be necessary.  
>" I would like to make you dinner. Quiet night in?" She looked at him with wide emerald eyes that made his heart melt. He kissed her forehead with a grin,<br>" Sounds perfect."


	14. Chapter 14

Something weird happened when I uploaded the last chapter, sorry that it looked so weird. I will work on that!

Thank you for the reviews, I really enjoy hearing what you guys have to say/ what you want to happen.

Have a great week!

XOXO

"Smells great." Richard said leaning against the archway of Kori's kitchen. She was draining spaghetti in the sink as she smiled and replied,

" Since our last Italian dinner was a mess, I thought we should have a re-do." Richard tried to suppress the feelings of guilt and fear as he thought about it. He ignored the pain he felt knowing that she could be in danger, and that it could be his fault. He changed the subject.

" So, are midterms coming up?" They continued the conversation long after their plates were bare. While Richard offered to clean up the kitchen, Kori went to find a movie that they could watch, but she couldn't decide. Richard sat on the couch and puller her into his arms.

" I could not decide on a movie." She whispered in his embrace.

" I am just fine with this." He said, silently admitting that he was falling quickly for her. As he glanced out the window, enjoying the view of the city, he saw the Bat Sign light up. He mentally cursed. The phone in his pocket started vibrating.

" Everything alright?" She asked, sitting up, feeling his body tense.

"Yeah, um," he said pulling out his phone, and it was flashing the Bat Sign. " It's the office, they mentioned that they might, be um, needing me." He stood up, " I better go and see what they need. I'll call you tomorrow." He kissed her cheek and bolted out the door. As he raced through the streets in his car he kept replaying the way he left. He lied straight to her face and he had a feeling that she knew.

Kori stood there, stunned. Richard just stood up and walked out. He had never mentioned that work might be calling, and usually he was always communicating his work schedule. She was confused about what had just happened.

" Took you long enough." Bat Man said, as he was in full suit and got into the Bat Mobile. Richard changed into his as he apologized. As he put on the suit he mentally turned into Robin, forcing himself to forget about earlier. As they dove to where the action was, it was complete silence.

The trouble were leftover groupies from the Joker. The team had taken him down recently, but some of his followers went into hiding and decided to cause havoc when things got too quiet. The Joker was locked away at Arkham Asylum.

" Our leader will return!" One of them yelled, as they walked up to Bat Man.

" This should be easy." Robin muttered as he hopped out of the car. He threw a punch at the closest one to him. Their attempt was to lock the Dynamic Duo in the car and to take them down. Robin snorted as he saw some more groupies try to attack Bat Man, underestimating his strength and power. After a few more punches the cops showed up and took them tho jail.

" I am really tired of these lame attempts." Bat Man said, as he took the suit off in the Bat Cave and turned back into Bruce Wayne.

" The Joker is safely put away." Richard said, breathing heavy. He pulled out his cell phone.

_"Hello. I hope that I did nothing to upset you."_ It was from Kori.

_"Hey, I'm sorry. Urgent work stuff. It's all handled. Coffee tomorrow?" _He sent.

" Will you be requiring anything else tonight?" Alfred asked as he noticed Richard's furrowed brow.

" I'm fine." Richard said. There was no response for a few minutes. So Richard began to worry. He called up the first person he could think of. " Hey, umm Victor?"

" Hey dude, what's up?" Victor had just gotten into bed at his apartment.

" Do you think, maybe, I could um," Richard stuttered.

" Bro, are you saying, what I think you're saying?"

" I don't know, maybe." Richard sighed. He called Victor for just this reason, because he understood him.

" Yeah, I think you are."

" Thanks dude."

" Anytime."

Richard was falling in love with Kori, and although that was a good thing, it also meant that he couldn't hide this secret for long.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello! A few things.

I would like to thank everyone for reading and for going along with this. I appreciate reviews and there have been a few asking if Kori ( Starfire) is going to get her powers, and the answer is no. I am writing this story from my imagination and I really respect the struggle that Richard Grayson is going through and what he was gone through. I am angling this story from that aspect. Please do not get angry!

Also, thank you for patience. I plan to upload more, so here is a short chapter, because I am re-working the next one, which is a huge plot twister and I want it to be right.

I thank you for everything!

"Good luck on your midterm" was the text Kori saw as she was silencing her cellphone before class. She let out a sigh. She had not heard from Richard since his sudden departure last night. She did not have a good nights rest, due to her concern over the situation. She had hoped to hear from him earlier but there was silence. She knew relationships were not easy, but communication was key to her, and although she had not shared her past romantic relationships with Richard yet, she had an abusive one, and she was was hoping that this one would be lasting.

After Richard had sent the text he put his phone back into his suit pocket. He saw his reflection in his computer screen, and he looked exhausted. He did not sleep last night, because he was racked with guilt. The past three months had been great. They had become good friends, shared laughs, and shared in light hearted dates. Richard spent the past morning accepting that he loved her, and the overwhelming emotions that brought.

He had loved only a few. He loved his parents, and their tragic passing took him years to recover from. He still couldn't think of them too often. He loved Bruce, who become a father to him, and who helped him become successful. He loved Alfred who was always willing to take care of him and who was the kindest person he ever knew. He loved his ex-girlfriend Barbra. He mentally sighed. Babs. She was studying at a college in France and had been gone for the past year, spending her breaks traveling Europe. Her father was the commissioner, and had a close relationship with Bat Man, and with Bruce. Richard and Babs grew up together and she was his first friend when he moved in with Bruce. Their relationship was fun, but it was more of a friendship, and they never had the romance that Richard was looking for. They ended amicably but Richard felt like Babs still wanted more. There had been a few drunk voicemails left on his phone when she moved to Europe, asking for them to fix what they had, claiming that she loved him. Richard found that ignoring them was best, because there was always a call the next morning apologizing for whatever she had said the night before.

Commissioner Gordon might mentioned she was coming back in summer, but Richard couldn't remember. He massaged his temples, pushing her out of his mind. He needed to focus in making sure that Kori knew that he felt horrible for having to leave last minute. He wanted so badly to explain to her that he did not want to leave, but he has a duty to protect the city of Gotham. He was starting to feel like his duty to her was more important than being Robin. He let out a dark chuckle imagining Bruce's face if he ever said that out loud. There was tap at the door, and his secretary opened the door,

" Mr. Grayson, are you ready for your meeting with Mr. James?"

" Yes, thank you Miranda. Tell him I am on my way." Richard shut down his computer. He had a meeting with the head of their stocks and needed to focus. He would talk to Kori later, and try to ask for her forgiveness. This was getting harder.

After a long day at school, Kori let her bag fall to the ground and she fell gracefully on the couch and wanted to sleep. She hadn't heard from Richard since his good luck text. She was not angry with him, but she was hurt and frustrated. She was mostly frustrated with herself. She was too effected by him. Richard was in her daily thoughts and her affection for him grew each time that she saw him. She wanted to talk to him about their future. He had told her on the night that people had tried to attack that he was in it for the long haul and she did not have enough time to respond. If they both felt strongly, she wanted it to be strong.

Richard had made the choice. She was important to him. He needed to tell her that his life wasn't normal. He trusted her. If his secret was too much for her, she could leave. He knew that she would not publicize it. He trusted her. He had never shared this secret with anyone, if he did, Bruce would have killed him, which is why he was not letting Bruce in on this choice.

"Hey. Can we meet up later? I really need to talk to you." He sent.

" Of course. I am will be ready whenever."

" Great. I'll see you later. I really care about you. I hope you know that."

" And I care for you, I'll see you later."


	16. Chapter 16

Hey friends! This is a long chapter! It also is a plot twister. The original story I set out changed slightly. This chapter needed to happen so the story could progress. I thank you for the reviews and the messages sent! I sincerely hope that you enjoy!

" Stupid bird boy." Walker thought. He has suspicions about Grayson, but since the University incident, he had been keeping a close eye on him. This was why he was discreetly parked in front of Wayne Enterprises, keeping tabs on every move he made.

There had been a rivalry between the two of them, dating back to childhood. Whatever Walker did in school, sports, relationships, Grayson was better. Walker gritted his teeth.

" Grayson," he hissed out. The poor orphan boy who was adopted by Bruce Wayne after a tragic family accident. He was handed the world on a silver platter. Ungrateful bastard. Walker had issues. He worked hard to excel in life, and overcome the hard life he was handed, but whatever he did was not good enough.

He had seen the way that Robin looked at the red haired babe, and smirked.

" Nicely done Grayson," he said out loud. With the intensity in Robin's eyes when the girl was in danger, it was obvious she was more than a stranger to him. He had watched Grayson date from the sidelines over the years and not once did he see him have that intensity.

He had been following Grayson more intensely, and saw that the girl, which he learned her name was Kori, and Grayson had been spending a lot of time together. He had watched them go to dinner together, he watched the way that they looked at each other. The intensity matched.

He laughed out loud. Stupid fool. Falling in love is dangerous. Richard made the mistake of loving her. The trail was obvious.

Walker had been been put in jail, but he could easily escape now. He had seen two friends, not friends, idiots, to try and get rid of Grayson. Walker had over estimated Grayson. He had put up a fight. But know Walker was done. He was tired of being second best. He had tried to join the Dynamic Duo, and change his reputation. If his set-up worked, then poor Gotham city would be with out Robin, but they would have a new hero.

Walker perked up as he watched Richard exit the building, and was handed keys to a shiny black car. Richard quickly, and smoothly entered the car and drove off. Walker started his car and followed.

Richard was not paying attention to his surroundings. He was following the familiar path to her apartment. He had rehearsed what he was going to say. It was going to take bravery, but he knew that she felt the same way. He enjoyed their relationship, but he knew they could be more. He loved her. Passionately. Fiercely. He wanted to plan for the future. He told her he was in this for the long term, but he wanted to show her. He smiled as he thought about the black box in his pocket.

When his parents passed, the only things he had were family heirlooms. His family was poor. The bracelet that his father had given his mother was one of the only things that survived. Her wedding ring has survived, but Richard thought giving her a ring would have been to forward, so that was safely in his room. The bracelet however was simple. He wanted her to know he cared.

He pulled into her parking lot, took a deep breath, and headed up to get her.

Forty-five minutes later they were in a booth of an Italian restaurant. The conversation was light, and they were both glowing. Richard wanted to give it to her over dessert. He knew that in a little while he was about to hopefully take their relationship to the next level.

Kori placed her hand on his. She smiled at him.

" This has been so much fun." She said. That smile of her made his heart flip. Richard took a deep breath,

" Kori, I want to talk to you about something." She gave him a puzzled look. He continued, " I think that you are well aware of my past." she nodded her head, " You know that I have been called a 'womanizer' and 'playboy' but I wanted to let you know that was an old Richard. I have grown up since then, and I want you to know how much I care." Kori blushed.

" I am aware that in the past you have been promiscuous in your relationships, but I have never thought that you were like that since we have met."

" Good, because I want to tell you something." He leaned closer to her. They both knew what was coming, they felt it. Their hearts were full and both of them were trembling. " Kori, I-" and then a gunshot went off outside.

The entire restaurant went into chaos. Some were hiding under tables, some jumped up and wanted to escape through the kitchen.

Kori's eyes were wide, and Richard cursed.

" Stay here, I am going to call the authorities." He said as he stood up, and put his hands on her shoulders.

" Richard, please-"

" Don't worry about me, I am just going to help the police. I've done this before." He have her a small smile, and a little bit of tension released. " Stay here, and make sure no one leaves. I know you can do that." She nodded.

Richard ran out, grateful that he wore his suit underneath his clothes. Alfred had made a way the make the suit fit perfectly under a suit, cape and all. As Richard slipped on his mask and transformed into Robin, he saw across the street, a body. The police were surrounding it.

" Robin!" An officer yelled, " Bat Man took off that way!" He said pointing north. Robin gave him a salute and took off.

Kori stood up, and decided to make sure that people were okay. The police had come in and told them that the killer had moved on, and told them that the scene had to be cleared before they could leave.

There was a man, in a baseball cap sitting alone at a table. She walked up,

" How are you sir?" She asked kindly.

" A little shaken." A voice said form underneath the hat.

" I understand," she gave a smile, " Gotham can be frightening, but I am sure that Bat Man and Robin will take care of it, they are probably already taking care of it." She put her hand on the mans, trying to be comforting.

" That's the plan." The voice said as he grabbed her wrist and looked up. Kori was about to let out a scream, when the man quickly stood up and got behind her and whispered in her ear.

" You scream and every one in hear dies." He took her arm and put it behind her, pushing her through the kitchen. As they made their way through the back door, he spoke again. " You are going to get in this car, and you make one sound, I use this." He pushed a gun up against her. There was a car waiting and ready to go.

" You got her Walker." The man said, Kori could not clearly see his face. As Walker pushed her into the back, he followed her in, gun still in her direction.

" Of course." Walker gave a dark smile. Kori was shaking, and dizzy. She was terrified. She was trying to think of what move to make. In the middle of making a plan, she felt a force against her head, and she blacked out.

Bat Man and Robin were searching for the culprit. They were not having any luck. Whoever shot the man was fast.

" I think we need to split up." Bat Man said. " You take east, I'll take west. " Robin did not nod or say anything. He left quickly. He wanted to get back to Kori. He knew that cleaning up would take time so she would be in the restaurant for a while. He was planning his excuse, when he saw a shadow move. He followed the shadow, which led into a building across the street.

Kori woke up groggy. She did not know where she was, or what happened. The abduction flashed through her head. She was wide awake now, and searched around.

" You are stronger than you look." She heard a voice say. She looked up, and saw the face of Walker. She looked around and say that she was tied to a bed. There was a rope around her wrists that were then tied around a bedpost. Her arms were sore when she woke up, and now she knew why. She sat up straighter to give her arms more support. " You are probably wondering why you are here." Walker said walking closer.

" Yes." She said, mustering up her strength, to sound unafraid.

" You made a dangerous move." He said, smiling at her. But the smile did not reach his eyes.

"Which is?" She questioned. Walker laughed.

" I see why you are so attractive to him!" He laughed more. Kori was confused. " You see, in about two minutes, your boyfriend is going to enter this room, and he is not going to walk out of it."

" Richard." She gasped. Walker laughed louder.

" That's the beauty of it." He said, touching her face. She shuddered under his touch, but she could not move. " You have no idea."

" No idea of what?"

" You'll see." He said moving closer. She felt her stomach drop. She wanted him to stop. She took a breath, and with the strength she had, she kicked him in the stomach. Walker gave a grunt as he fell back.

" You stupid-" He started until a man ran in the room breathless. It was the same man who was driving the car.

" He saw me." He heaved. " Almost, here." He said. Walker turned to look at Kori.

" You are going to pay for that." As soon as the words left his mouth, the door burst open.

Robin's eyes went straight to walker. Anger filled him. He was about to say something, until he followed Walker's eyes across the room. He let out a gasp. Kori was tied up, her hair was messed up, her face looked worn, and her eyes were wide and afraid. Walker laughed.

" You made it all to easy Robin." Walker said, walking towards to bed. Robin took a step, but Walker was one step ahead and pulled out a gun. Robin froze. " You see, superheroes who have enemies, can't love." Robin felt a rock in his stomach. " I asked if I could be a good guy. I asked if you would let me try and help." Walker stroked Kori's cheek. She jerked away, and Walker slapped her. Robin let out a hiss. Walker continued, " You always had to be one step ahead of me. Better than me. I hate you for that." Walker took Kori's face and pointed it toward Robin's.

" Don't you dare hurt her." Robin said furiously. He was shaking with anger. He dare not move, in case Kori would get hurt.

" Oh Grayson, I'm not going to hurt her." Kori looked confused and Walker laughed more. " You are going to tell her your secret, and I am going to make her watch, as I kill you."

" No!" Kori let out.

" Grayson, take of your mask." Walker said. Robin slowly took his mask off, revealing the face of Richard Grayson. " Now you know his secret." Walker said to Kori. Kori looked at Richard, with her eyes full of emotion. Walker stood up and put his gun down. "Here is how this is going to work. You are going to die Grayson, and I am going to look like the hero. You were too late to save this helpless girl. But Walker stepped up, and took the bad guy down."

" I see your plan, but who is the bad guy that you took down." Richard asked. Walker picked up his gun, and shot the accomplice straight in the head. Kori shrieked as the body crumpled. Robin cursed. " You heartless-"

" Now all I have to do, is kill you." Walked pointed his gun as Richard. " I would love to do something more dramatic than just shooting you, but I'm not a patient man."

Richard was grateful for the knife that was tucked in his belt. Walker had almost a fool proof plan. Richard looked unarmed, but Walker was dumb enough to not check. Richard knew that it would have to be fast, and his aim would have to be perfect. Walker kept talking, dragging it out. That was his undoing. If Walker had just shot him, then this would have been over. Richard looked at Kori out of the corner of his eyes. She was staring at him. He couldn't read what her face was saying, but he would have to figure out after. Richard heard that Walker was still talking, so his mentally counted to three.


	17. Chapter 17

**There were comments that switching thoughts between characters was confusing, so I am going to try and make that clear. Thank you for reviewing, it gives me energy to write more!**

It happened so fast. The aim wasn't to kill, but to distract. Within seconds the knife was thrown, the gun was down, and Richard pushed a signal in his glove that sent his coordinates to Batman.

Richard watched as Walker grabbed his hand. The gun fell and a bullet went off, but wherever it was aimed, there was no harm to Kori. Richard raced across the room, and gave him a swift punch, which caused Walker to fall to the ground. Richard used the anger he felt swelling and kicked him in the gut. He wanted to unleash all of his hatred, but he had spent too many years working on his self-control after his parents died to lose all of his control now, even as much as he wanted to.

Walker was hurt, and made a move to get up, and Richard allowed himself a kick to his enemies head, which caused him to black out.

Richard took a deep breath in and picked up the gun and placed it on a table, out of Walker's reach, in case he suddenly woke up.

The entire scene Kori was frozen. She did not know what to say. She knew that tied up there was nothing that she could do. Richard, once revealed had tried to take the entire situation in hand. Richard looked down at the mask still in his hand. He faced Kori. Both of them had wide eyes.

Richard opened his mouth, but hesitated.

" Richard," Kori said softly. " Will you please unbind me?" Richard slowly walked over and started to untie. He let out a grunt. Who ever tied these were good. He decided it wasn't worth struggling, so he took out another small knife and began to cut her lose. After she was free, there was still silence. She wanted to reach out, and touch him, but his eyes were unreadable. He was silent. Her eyes were on him, while his were avoiding her. She reached out and gently put her hand on his and began to speak, when Batman ran in. It only took him a second to figure out what happened. A dead body with a pool of blood, Walker unconscious, Kori recently freed, and Richard sitting with her, mask in hand. Batman's eyes narrowed in on Richard, who immediately distanced himself from Kori.

" I had no choice." Richard said sternly. Batman took a deep breath. " This was not a choice I made lightly, but Walker knew."

" Really." Batman said, his voice had no emotion.

" He guessed who I was." Batman gave Richard a sharp look.

" We will discuss this later." Batman said. " You take care of her, and we will debrief later. I'll get this taken care of."

Richard reached out his hand to help Kori off of the bed, but once she was stable he dropped it. He led her out of the room. She took in her surroundings. It was an old, abandoned apartment building. She followed Richard our. She couldn't keep track of how many flights they were traveling down. She was too busy trying to think of what to say.

As they made their way out of the building into the dark night, there was a black car, and the older gentleman standing there looked familiar to her. His eyes grew wider as he saw the two of them walking towards him.

" Master Bruce said you would need to change quickly." Without saying a word Richard got into the car and closed the door.

" Miss Anders." The man said nodding his head to Kori. " I believe we met briefly, but Master Dick has tried to keep you away from Wayne Manor, probably for this reason." He said with a small smile.

"Yes, he speaks fond of you Mr. Pennyworth."

" Please, call me Alfred." While Alfred was finishing his sentence Richard came out of the car in jeans and gray t-shirt.

" Thanks Al." He said, still not looking at Kori. " Would you mind taking Miss Anders home? I left her address on a note in the front seat. "

" Of course Master Dick." Alfred said. Kori wanted to talk to Richard, to let him know that she was not angry at him. Richard walked back inside the building, and quickened his speed as sirens were approaching.

" You are much stronger than you look." Alfred said after they had driven off.

Kori was silent.

" I am grateful for you." Alfred said while Kori was still looking out the window, lost in thought, " Master Dick has been quite changed these past few months. He is the happiest I've seen him."

Kori gave a small smile. " I care very much for him." She replied.

" I know you do, and between you and me Miss Anders, he cares very much for you." Kori's smile grew bigger. " Please don't judge him for his behavior today, " he continued as he pulled into her parking lot. " Today is what he feared, which is why he was hesitant to enter this relationship. I can only imagine the agony he is putting himself through."

" I do not wish him to go through agony." Kori said hastily.

" I know you don't Miss Anders, which is why I am grateful for you, and Master Bruce is too, even if he won't admit it."

Kori began to open the door but hesitated.

" Alfred," she paused.

" Give him space, he will come to you soon." Alfred said with a small smile. Kori gave him a grateful nod and headed upstairs.

Richard rode his R-Cycle home. After sending Kori home, he had gone upstairs to help Batman, but he was sent straight home. Bruce knew that Richard was a wreck inside, so sent him away.

As Richard pulled into the Bat Cave he put down the brake on his bike and took a deep breath as he took his helmet off. He got home so fast that no one gave him a second glance.

He decided that a shower would be the best option right now, so he headed to the elevator to head into the main part of the house. As he was making his way towards his room, he saw Alfred, waiting with a clean towel in his hand. He knew they way he worked.

" Thanks Al." Richard said quietly.

" If I may Master Dick, my car ride with Kori was quite enlightening." Alfred said, and Richard halted.

" Is she," he paused, afraid to hear her response.

" I think you should talk to her, there is no anger on her side, only love for you sir." Alfred gave a smile.

" Did she, I mean," Richard took a deep breath, " did she say anything?" Closing his eyes. He had been replaying the fear in her eyes all day.

" Master Dick, that is a special girl. I would do my best to keep her around. I believe the only thing she is fearful of, is you abandoning this relationship."

" Thanks Al." Richard said as he went to shower. He loved her, but he had put her in danger. He barely made it through today.

As the hot water fell against his skin, his body crumbled. He had almost lost her today. Regardless of how much he loved her, he had almost died. He began to choke up as he imagined the possible outcomes.

He would have to apologize profusely. He was torn. He didn't want to lose her. She was the light in his life, but he couldn't put her in danger.

**Thanks for reading friends! I look forward to reviews, and conversations. The next chapter is currently being worked on! XOXOX**


	18. Chapter 18

Hey friends! Busy summer! I got married, had a great honeymoon and started a credential program. Here is so more writing, not a lot but enough to progress the story.

Kori breathed in the smell of her coffee. It was 4am and she couldn't fall back asleep. With an afghan wrapped around her she cuddled up in her chair with a warm mug in her hand, and opened her laptop. She wanted to find out what happened after she had left. Her home page was her Yahoo account, and the headline title was what she was dreading, " Dynamic Duo Takes Down Walker." She clicked to read the full article and was relieved when there was no mention of her. The story claimed that Bat Man and Robin tracked Walker down and ambushed him. It was only party factual regarding the death of Walker's assistant, and that Robin was the one to take him down.  
>She wanted to reach out to him, to assure him that she was fine, and she wasn't angry at him for keeping a secret. She thought back to the many times an emergency "work meeting" would come up and wondered how many of those were times that he transformed into Robin. She caught her breath as she thought to the campus invasion. He was the one who saved her. She knew he needed space, but she wanted to reconcile, and soothe him, because she knew him well enough to know that he was mentally distraught. Alfred told her wait, so wait she would.<p>

"Master Dick," Richard heard, followed by a knock. " It is almost 8, would you like your breakfast?"  
>Richard groaned. He had not slept well, and wanted to sleep the whole day, to avoid the memories from the previous day "I'm fine, Alfred!" He responded back.<br>" Sir, I would like to offer my opinion. Wasting away all day will not accomplish anything. You need to call Miss Anders."  
>Robin closed his eyes. Alfred was silent for a moment before he continued.<br>" She loves you, Sir. I am certain you feel the same way." Robin groaned. Alfred was always right and perceptive. He rolled out of the bed and trudged to the door and opened it. He gave a heavy sigh.  
>"Al, I'll call her, just not right,"<br>" Richard Grayson, I have watched you grow up and I have seen you make many mistakes but this will not be one that I can stand idly by and allow." His firm voice woke Richard up. " There is a beautiful young woman out there hurting to be with you and you will treat her with the respect she deserves and the way that I raised you. I expect to see you at breakfast showered and ready in 15 minutes." Alfred finished and walked away.  
>Richard closed his door, ashamed of how selfish he was behaving. He wanted to protect Kori, there was nothing wrong with that, but Alfred wouldn't lie to him and if she loved him, then she would be in pain right now. He headed towards his bathroom to get ready, coming up with an action plan.<p>

Kori went through all of her classes in a daze. She was impressed with herself for showing up to classes, but she needed a distraction. Multiple times she had pulled out her phone to start a message, but quickly deleted and put it away. The day dragged on.  
>At 3:45, as she was approaching her apartment she saw a figure by it.<br>It was Richard with a bouquet of roses, and her heart skipped a few beats. As she walked up and began to unlock her door, the silence was deafening.  
>" Would you like to come in?" She asked as she opened it.<br>" Is Rachel home?"  
>" No, she won't be back until tonight." After that response Kori walked in and Richard followed. He shut and locked the door behind him and Kori made her way the the couch. She sat down. It was still silent.<br>" Um, I am going to get a vase for these flowers." Richard began, not sure how to behave.  
>" There is one above the fridge." Kori said ,trying to keep calm, even though millions of questions were racing through her mind. Richard got the vase, filled it with water, and walked it over the table. After placing it in the center, he walked over to the couch.<br>" Can I, um, is it okay if,"  
>" You can sit down." Kori said gently. Richard sat and bent over with his elbows on his knees. His head fell into his hands and began to shake.<br>" What I did, what I've done." He started, " I should have been more careful, I should have thought this out, you could have,"  
>" Yes, I could have died," Kori finished bluntly, " but I didn't because you saved me. Richard, I'm not mad at you for keeping this secret." His head perked up and he met her gaze. Her eyes were soft, and loving.<br>"I'm so sorry."  
>Kori took his hands in her own.<br>" Richard, I love you." She had said it first. " I love you so much.  
>" I love you too," he said passionately and then engulfed her with his arms. " I don't want you to ever be afraid, I want to protect you." He said into her hair as she reacted by clinging to him. After moments of being connected again, they released their embrace.<br>" May I ask, how many of those "work meetings" were actually work meetings?"  
>Richard gave a small smile, " None."<br>" That's what I thought. " She gave a small smile back.  
>" So how do you feel, dating not only Gotham's heartthrob, but it's super hero too?"<br>" Wow! You went from apologetic to arrogant very quickly!" She laughed. " So tell me, what has been the most exciting thing you've done as Robin?"  
>" You really want to know?" She nodded her head. " Okay, so about 2 years ago..."<p>

After hours of talking Richard felt relieved. Kori had so many questions, but it was almost therapeutic for him to talk about it. The time had gone so quickly. He felt his cell phone go off. It was the Bat Sign. Kori leaned over and saw it.  
>" Get out of here superhero." She grinned. Robin fiercely kissed her.<br>" I'll be back tonight." He said and he stood up. He kissed her on the cheek, " I love you!" He yelled as he raced out the door.  
>" I love you too!" Kori said laughing.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Kori glanced at the clock. The time read 11:19pm. Rachel was back home and in bed. They talked for a while, catching up, and Rachel retired early. Kori thought that Rachel suspected something, but thankfully she was a friend of little questions. That was something Kori appreciated about living with her, she kept to herself, if she lived with Karen things would be different.

She missed her friends, and while she was thinking about them she sent Karen a quick text.

"Girls night soon? Love you friend!" As soon as she pressed "Send" she heard a tap on her window. Her heart dropped. They lived on the second story and they had a large window that overlooked the parking lot. She slowly turned around, her ears ringing with the sound of her pulse.

What she saw was not what she was expecting. Richard was in full costume and hanging out side of her window.

" Open up!" He mouthed. She blinked, processed what was happening, and raced to the window. As she began to slide the window he pushed it open and hopped in.

" Someone could have seen you!" She said in a hushed yell.

" Nah." He said grinning from ear to ear. " It's dark outside, plus I used the shadows from the building to cover me." He stopped talking and grabbed the back of her head, fiercely kissing her. She responded with fervor. When his hand removed from her, they took a step back.

" I was worried about you." She confessed.

" Don't be!" He said hastily, " I do this almost every night, it's nothing to be afraid of." He led her to sit down on the couch.

" Rachel is home, so we have to be quiet." She said as he sat down next to her.

" I won't stay long," he brushed her cheeks with his finger tips. " I just want you to know, that I love you, and even though I don't like how you found out, " he paused, the anger was still fresh, " I am glad to be more open with you. I hated lying to you." He kissed her forehead, and let it linger there. " It's late, you should get to bed. I just wanted to come and see you again."

"I'm glad you did." She smiled softly. "So, after you left, I was doing some thinking, and," she hesitated and bit her lip.

" And what?" His brow furrowed.

" I think that I made a discovery." She got quiet which made him stiffen. "Is Bat Man..."

Richard inhaled and shrugged his shoulders.

" Yeah." He gave a soft chuckle, " Bruce isn't going to like that you know."

" I will not tell anyone, I promise!" She said quickly. Richard smiled and kiss her forehead.

" I know you won't."

" Rachel is home," she trailed off.

" I'll leave." He said inching towards the window. " I just wanted this night to end, " he paused, " On a good note."

" Me too, your secret is safe." They grinned at each other, adrenaline was pulsing through them, They had this secret, it was powerful, dangerous, and theirs. As he took another step to the window her brow furrowed. " Why not take the door?"

" Door is for Richard, sneaking out the window is for bad boys, like me." He winked and opened it quietly. She laughed as he went out the window and jumped out. As she raced to it to see him safely leave she saw that he was in the roof of the apartment building next to theirs.

She shut the window and smiled, and as she went to get ready for bed.

As Richard entered the Bat Cave he removed his mask. He was still processing the day. It wasn't just that he talked to Kori about being Robin, but he talked to someone besides Bruce and Alfred. He felt freer, lighter. As he went to put his costume in the bin where Alfred would wash off the sweat and grime from the day. He hopped in the shower that was next to the bin. Alfred's idea of having a full bathroom was a great idea.

Richard bathed quickly. His heart was racing, he was was just going through the motions, not thinking about what he was doing, but on free he felt, and how happy. He didn't feel happy too much before Kori. He was happy with Barbara, in the beginning, but he had never felt joy before. As he clothed himself with the outfit that Alfred had placed there since the last time he showered. He ran the towel through his hair once more as he went to head upstairs, but as he approached them he was a shadow. He mentally groaned.

" She won't tell anyone Bruce."

" Richard."

" Bruce! She won't tell anyone, she knows about me and she figured out about you!" Bruce took a step back.

" Richard, I told you, I trust you." This left Richard speechless, " Thank God something shuts you up. Listen, I would like for you to invite her over for dinner. I have met her a few times, but I would like a proper introduction. You have been with her for how long?"

" A few months." Richard said quietly, still shocked.

" Exactly. Please extend my invitation to her to join us for dinner this Friday, is two days enough notice?"

" Yes." Richard stammered.

" Excellent. Thank you." Bruce turned around to head up the stairs. When Richard had taken in what had just taken place he raced up the stairs to him.

" Bruce!" He said as they reached the top, which welcomed them into a long hallway. " Why are you doing this?" He looked him suspiciously. Bruce sighed.

" Dick, I am a man too. I understand that I may behave sternly, but I only want what's best for you. I can see clearly know that she is kind and good. Please stop believing I have ulterior motives. I would like to sit down and have dinner with my son, and his girlfriend." He put an emphasis on the word son and Richard felt guilty for doubting him. Bruce turned around but Richard stopped him with his voices,

" Bruce," He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, " thanks, for umm that. We're in love and I am grateful that I can bring her over." Bruce gave a soft smile and turned away. Richard headed for bed.


End file.
